


Grave Marker

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Deep in the forest of Tenrou, Erza visits the grave of an enemy.





	Grave Marker

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought it was interesting how she remembers him fondly in canon, you know?

Stepping onto the scorching sand on Tenrou Island, Erza deeply inhaled the perfume of jungle flowers.  A warm breeze stirred the trees, and the sounds of the wildlife (and Fairy Tail mages combating said wildlife) drifted to where she stood.

After all this time, it felt like coming home.

“Is something wrong, Erza?” Wendy questioned, joining her on the sand.  Not a participant in this year’s S-Class trials, Erza had asked the teenager to come along in case someone managed to moderately injure themselves.  So long as the Tenrou Tree looming high overhead still stood, there was no danger of death, but Erza had learned just how easily the reassurance could come toppling down.

But things would hopefully never reach that dire point ever again.  Not so long as Erza remained Guild Master.

Speaking of, though…

“No, nothing’s wrong,” she responded to Wendy with a smile.  “There is a place I need to visit, however.  Do you mind going ahead to basecamp and getting started on setting things up?”

Wendy returned her smile with a relieved one of her own.  “Sure thing!  See you later!”  Darting across the sand, Wendy was out of sight before Erza even fully processed her acceptance.

Shaking her head, Erza chuckled fondly at the enthusiasm of not just Wendy, but of everyone else involved in this round of trials.  It had been a long time since they’d been held, so it was to be expected.  She turned her feet inland, and started hiking to the tree’s gargantuan roots.

It wasn’t long before she reached her intended destination, the local fauna and flora giving her a wide berth out of long experience.  A small grave marker sat in front of a young sapling, heir to the great one that pumped strength and vitality into Erza’s body.  Erza knelt in front of the marker, and clasped her hands in front of her, closing her eyes.

“I’m back,” she spoke to the air.  “I hope you like the grave marker I left here last week for you.  It feels a little silly sometimes, making one for someone who hurt our guild.  But I could tell that was never something you really wanted.  You were a warrior until the very end, and you deserve to be remembered as such.  It’s only because you kept your word that any of us are still here.  And your life is now intertwined with that of our beloved island.  So I hope that your rest here is a peaceful one, Azuma.  Please take care of us, and the Tenrou Tree.  I must be going now – I still need to oversee the S-Class trials.  But I will come again, before we depart.  And I will visit during next year’s trials as well.  Thank you, Azuma.  Take care.”

A breeze ruffled Erza’s hair.  Opening her eyes, she smiled kindly at the little grave marker.  Then she stood up, and walked away.

The branches of the new tree rustled in the wind, waving in farewell.


End file.
